


Wingman

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [28]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breda only has Fuery's best interests at heart, no, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a second Alphabet Challenge that I did at my LJ, where I was given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet.

* * *

  
_dare_  
-–verb (used without object)  
1\. to have the necessary courage or boldness for something; be bold enough  


* * *

“C’mon Kain,” Breda wheedled, leaning forward across the table and tilting his head back at the bar. “She has been making eyes at you for at least an hour now. Go say something to her.”

Fuery blushed and attempted to melt under the table. Despite the fact that it was a skill he’d cultivated since he was young, it was significantly harder to accomplish when sitting on a bar stool. “Don’t,” he asked in a tortured voice, shifting uncomfortably and staring down into his drink. “It’s Friday, and all I want to do is wind down.”

Breda tossed a look over his shoulder. She was short, curvy, and cute – not his type, but perfect for the lieutenant. And – “Kain, she’s got _friends_.”

“Oh, I see,” Fuery retorted, attempting righteous outrage but settling for mumbling embarrassingly. “This isn’t about helping me at all is it? It’s about worming your way in with her _friends_.”

“Not at all!” he shot back, wondering if he should be insulted when it was the tiniest bit true. But at heart, Breda knew, he had good intentions. “When was the last time you went on a date, kid?”

Fuery looked up shyly and immediately dropped his eyes back to the table. “All right,” he said slowly. “I’ll go over there and talk to her, but next time Riza brings Hayate to the office you have to walk and clean up after him.”

Breda recoiled. “What the hell’s wrong with you?” he demanded. “You know what I think of that mutt.”

“I do,” Kain nodded. “And that’s exactly how scary it is to go up to a random girl in a bar.”


End file.
